1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile telephone terminal, and in particular, to a flip-up type or folder type mobile telephone terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, a mobile telephone terminal may be characterized as being compact, lightweight and having high sensitivity. Further, the mobile telephone terminals may be classified into either bar type, flip type, and a folder type according to its shape. Among the three categories, the flip type and folder type mobile telephone terminals are most popular. The flip type and folder type mobile telephone terminals are advantageous in that the flip and folder for covering a body of the mobile telephone terminal prevents mis-pressing of buttons and also functions as a reflection plate for the voice during conversation. Moreover, it is possible to install a microphone or speaker on the flip or folder of the mobile telephone terminal, thereby contributing to miniaturization of the mobile telephone terminal.
A general flip type mobile telephone terminal is composed of a body, a flip and a hinge device for openably mechanically coupling the flip to the body. Here, the hinge device acts as an axle of the flip. This flip type mobile telephone terminal can be further categorized into a flip-down type and a flip-up type. The flip-down type mobile telephone terminal has an axle of the flip mounted on the lower end of the body, while the flip-up type mobile telephone terminal has the axle of the flip mounted on the upper end of the body. A general folder type mobile telephone terminal includes a body, a folder and a hinge device for mechanically coupling the folder to the body.
The flip-up type and folder type mobile telephone terminals, unlike the bar type and flip-down type mobile telephone terminals, have a speaker device installed in an inner side of the flip and the folder. Accordingly, when the flip or the folder is closed with respect to the body, the user cannot communicate with the other party using the speaker device unless he or she opens the flip or the folder. In particular, when the user holds something in his or her hands and receives an incoming call, he or she cannot easily open the flip or the folder to answer the incoming call.
Therefore, there is a need for a flip-up type or folder type mobile telephone terminal which enables the user to communicate with the other party without being required to open the flip or the folder.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantages and problems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a flip-up type or folder type mobile telephone terminal which enables a user to answer an incoming call without opening a flip or a folder.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a flip-up type mobile telephone terminal includes a speaker unit which has first and second speakers installed at front and rear sides of a flip of the telephone terminal, respectively, facing the opposite directions. The speaker unit further has a partition intervening between the first and second speakers to prevent interference therebetween. A flip-open sensor senses an open state of the flip and a controller switches a voice output path to the first speaker when the flip is closed and to the second speaker when the flip is open. Further, a microphone device is installed in a bottom of the body of the telephone terminal.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a folder type mobile telephone terminal includes a speaker unit having first and second speakers installed at front and rear sides of a folder of the telephone terminal, respectively, facing opposite directions. The speaker unit further has a partition intervening between the first and second speakers to prevent interference therebetween. A folder-open sensor senses an open state of the folder, and a controller switches a voice output path to the first speaker when the folder is closed and to the second speaker when the folder is open.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a flip-up type mobile telephone terminal includes a first speaker device installed in an inner side of a flip of the telephone terminal; a second speaker device installed in a front, upper portion of a body of the telephone terminal such that the second speaker device is not covered by the flip when the flip is closed; a flip-open sensor for sensing an open state of the flip; and a controller for detecting the open state of the flip through the flip-open sensor, and switching a voice output path to the second speaker device when the flip is closed and to the first speaker device when the flip is open. The flip-up type mobile telephone terminal further includes a microphone device installed in a bottom of the body.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a folder type mobile telephone terminal includes a first speaker device installed in an inner side of a folder of the telephone terminal; a second speaker device installed in an outer, upper portion of the folder; a folder-open sensor for sensing an open state of the folder; and a controller for detecting the open state of the folder through the folder-open sensor, and switching a voice output path to the second speaker device when the folder is closed and to the first speaker device when the folder is open. The folder type mobile telephone terminal further includes a microphone device installed in a bottom of the body.